Changed Like You
by Lonewritersclub
Summary: Edward is to be changed by Bella. How does that work?
1. Changing time

I don't know what it's with me and thinward, but you are going to confront it many times if you start reading my stuff.

* * *

_Changed Like You_

"You're so beautiful already. I don't know if I can even stand you when you're changed", I said laughing a bit. "You will. After all you can look at yourself in the mirror", Edward said back to me smirking. "Yeah, but I think you will be a whole different thing", I told him. "Do you think my size will change too?" he asked then sounding a little worried. "I don't know. It didn't change with me. But at least your bones will be stronger so they won't break when you fall", I comforted him. "I guess they are pretty frail", he laughed and the tension in him went away. Even right now he had a tight bond around his hand that had broken, when he had collapsed a week ago in the stairs. Yes, collapsed...

"Now, are you ready?" I asked him and looked around the golden bed where he was lying on. He nodded to me and settled himself better on the duvet. "Okay..." I mumbled and sat beside him. "You know that it's going to hurt, a lot, but just think of me, okay? You will manage to pull through it. I will bite you in several places so maybe the change will happen faster", I told him and placed myself over his fragile frame. I stroke his bronze messy hair a little while and looked deeply into his green eyes for once more as it might be the last time, when I would see them in that beautiful emerald color.

"I love you Bella", he said to me softly. "I love you too, Edward." After the farewell I carefully put my lips on his warm neck and bit down my sharp teeth in it. A powerful feeling went through me as some of the blood trickled down to my throat and my venom went into his blood, making the bleeding faster. I sealed the wound by licking the cut with my tongue with venom on it.

Edward gasped roughly as the pain already started inside his veins. "Shh..." I sushed. I didn't want continue if he start yelling.

I bit down on the other side of his neck as well and then went to his wrists and then to his ankles. My blood lust gripped on me, so I decided to even bit down in the skin of his thin waist and hips. After it I knew I had to stop and I handled my temptation. I backed from the bed to make my body understand it better that it was enough now.

I looked at Edward worriedly and wiped my mouth with my hand. No blood evidence. Edwards body trembled a bit and he closed his eyes and sealed his lips from screaming. I felt terrible that he was in pain, because that made hurt as well. "It's going to be alright", I whispered to myself and to him.

OoO

It was three whole days in which he never screamed or said anything. He was motionless too. No reaction when the sun went down or when the birds sang. No reaction when I called his name. Sometimes I got afraid that maybe it hadn't work for some reason, but that was impossible. Anyways his heart still beat - slowly, but surely -, so it couldn't be the end. But would it beat till the very end? His heart was very weak these days. But it did. He was so strong. So strong for me, my love.

He's skin change to a even paler color. White as blank and like my skin: alabaster, marble like. Very beautiful. And his hair... Gorgeous. The bronze messy hair seemed heavenly and contrasted the skin amazingly. It changed to a fuller, richer color and to a healthier look. And his cheekbones and jaw looked delicious as ever. Eyelashes grew a bit more and darkened when they got stronger. They would frame his eyes perfectly.  
And then of course his lips. Pale and even a bit blue lips turned to a sweet pinkish color. I wanted to kiss him right away.

His body didn't change to be bigger or that muscular. He stayed in his slim, thin frame, but I had grown to love it as it was and didn't want anything else. The sickness might look to be still with him, but actually it seemed to come with the baggage. At least it wouldn't be with him in his mind anymore. I hoped. He would start drinking and hunting, right? He had to. It would be his basic instinct now.

It would be any moment now that he would wake up. I couldn't wait for it. And just after a couple of moments he opened his ruby red eyes to a new life.


	2. Hunting

Edward turned his head and looked at me. He seemed to be completely at ease. Not a slightest hint of astonishing. Like he was born to be a vampire.

I ran closer to him from standing against the wall. "Edward!" I shrieked and automatically lifted him up in my arms to hug him properly. But just in a matter of split second he was gone from them. So fast that even I couldn't see the movement. I turned around and there he was standing firmly on the ground. Usually he would have been in a faint. His ruby eyes stared at me for a second blankly, but then the recognition came back.

"Bella", he said. I amazed briefly at the absolutely angelic, velvety voice. I couldn't understand the person in front of me, because he was so much more stronger and stable now. An even more beautiful like he always was, but the features were now more defined. This was the real Edward. It relived me.

We both stepped closer to each other and when our nose touched, I kissed him like I always wanted to. His hard, cold skin was so soft and smooth. His lips were incredible. I tasted them and shivers went through my body. My fingertips tingled and my heart felt warm. Everything was perfect right now.

"You were keeping a lot from me", he said laughing a melodic laugh. My knees felt weak. I giggled awkwardly to him like a schoolgirl. I was in heaven with him now so it didn't matter. I hugged him tighter and when he hugged me back, somehow he knew not to use all the given power to him at me. He could probably crush me if he wanted to, but that of course would never happen. He wouldn't hurt me.

"Well it would have been a very deadly kiss if I wouldn't have done that. But now I don't have to fear of breaking you when I touch you. You don't even know how much of my power I had stored, when I was with you. Especially with you as you were frail as a autumn leaf", I told him caressing his polished cheek. He suddenly looked sorrowful.

"What? Are you alright?" I asked worried. "I'm sorry I am like this. Or were like that, I don't know", he said sadly.

"No need to apologize, Edward. You have done nothing wrong", I told him strongly cupping his cheeks. "You're perfect, like you have always been."

His eyes melted and he puckered his lower lip. "I have I done to deserve you? Or maybe I haven't. Maybe I have just stolen you somehow", he thought out loud.

"I think I actually might have stolen you. You see, I brought you to my home and I changed you like me", I said grinning at him. "Maybe", he laughed.

"But you must be really thirsty. Let's go hunt", I remembered. "Hunt?" he repeated bewildered raisin his perfectly shaped brown eyebrows. "Yes. You are thirsty, right?" Now I was confused.

"I am. I just... I don't know how to hunt", he said kind of embarrassed. "It comes from with-in. You will be fine. And I will be with you anyway. And remember, we are hunting animals. Not humans. If you smell a human around, you will stop hunting immediately. I can be hard, but that is what you must do. We don't want to kill anyone today, because it could easily be someone you love too", I told him even though he knew this already. He didn't want to hurt any human being even though it was our first intuition as a vampire.

"Understood", he confirmed. "Good", I noted and then walked to the window. "Do you want to see me jump? To show you how it's done?" I asked looking him over my shoulder. "I have seen you do that plenty times before. I think I can manage", he said smirking smugly. And then he walked past me to the balcony and easily jumped over the rail, down to the ground. I didn't hear anything as he touched the ground. I was astonished.

I jumped after him. Outside he looked at me his eyes full excitement and he was eager to run. "Go on", I encouraged him that made him smile widely. He started running into the forest and I ran after him again. But I couldn't even get to him. He was so fast and I don't think it was just because he had the newborn powers. He was going to be the fastest vampire I would know. Or anyone would know.

We reached the ledge of the waterfall. I didn't have to tell him how to jump down from it. He did it knowledge. Where did he get it all? Well, he was definitely born to be a vampire.

After a couple of miles we stopped. I could smell a herd of deers. But when Edward turned into his hunting-mode he went to the other way. Where was he going? Was there people out here? Ou no...

But then I could smell it: it was a mountain lion. Ouh, he wanted that one. Its blood smelled more like humans, because it was a carnivore. I went for the deers as he went for the mountain lion. And it was action...


	3. Blocking thoughts

I hunted down two big deers and drained them both to the last drop. Delicious, but of course not as delicious as human blood. I know it from experience. Actually it was Edward, when he was human.

He knows about it, because he himself said to me that it would be okay. But I knew it wasn't. He got blood deficiency and fainted a couple of times. But I couldn't actually be sure if all the faints were my foolishness fault, because he had such a low blood sugar level. But I was definitely a part of it anyway.

Suddenly I heard a loud crash behind me. I turned around disoriented. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I went exploring what the sound was about. Was it Edward? Was he okay?

I run about two miles to north and found him. He was in a pit that he had markedly himself made. And there was a huge tree on top of it, in away that the foliage hide the pit. I got concerned. What was this all about?

I put the branches aside that I could see him. "Edward?" I called him. I saw him deep in the pit on his knees and pressing his hands against his ears and at the same time pulling his gorgeous locks. Thank god he couldn't rip them off. I jumped in there and squatted next to him.

"Edward? Dear? What's wrong?" I asked him very concerned. "Voices... They won't stop", he said in an agonized voice. "Voices? What voices? There aren't any voices here, Edward", I was completely abashed. A set of strangled whines came from his mouth. His eyes were utterly crazed and pleading me to stop the what ever voices he heard.

"P-please tell me, do you hear the voices in your head? What are they saying?" I asked him anxious and started stroking his tense face. "I can't hear them clearly. They are in a mess. My head is a mess. I feel I can't even hear you", he told me terrified. I desperately tried to figure out what was going on, but couldn't think of anything but schizophrenia. But Edward didn't have it, when he was a human so why would he suddenly have it now. But then I got it. It might be a like my shield was.

"Edward, baby it's alright. I think it might be a gift. Just like my shield is, you know. You just need to concentrate on something else. Hey, concentrate on me, because you shouldn't be able to hear my thoughts", I told him acting like I would be sure about it. Meaning to ease him.

He started looking at me highly concentrated, but his ruby eyes were still in absolute terror and his nervous hands trembling when he took them from his ears. "Just concentrate on me baby", I repeated.

Few minutes later he seemed to calm a bit. "How do you feel?" I asked relaxing myself. "Better. But it's hard. The voices keep pushing into my head. I don't like it. I didn't separate my thoughts from them and couldn't quite make my own", he told me. I took him into my arms. "You will figure out how it works, I'm sure about it", I said to him smiling that it was that simple. I mean, in away 'simple'. We didn't have to go to hospital or something and that would have been tricky.


	4. A memory

After the_ little incident _we went back home. Edward seemed to be in a bit of a shock afterwards too, but it was definitely understandable.

We walked in human speed and sometimes Edward had to stop for a moment to get _his_ thoughts under control. It worried me, but I could only hope that it would become easier for him to focus away from the "yelling". I really had sympathy for him, but of course I had. Always.

And one thing also worried me, but it was really unnecessary. Edward looked still so frail that I couldn't help, but to give in the urge to pick him up in my arms. Edward looked a little annoyed and I apologized to him with my eyes, but didn't let go off him. I held him tightly to my chest that he wouldn't go away. He was stronger than me so he could - if he _really_ wanted to - force himself to jump off. But he loved me too dearly to actually do it. He craved my touch as I did for his. Even with a touch he didn't quite approve right now. He was a man after all. But unusual things weren't impossible to be. I could carry him everywhere I wanted or he wanted and no one could deny that from us.

Even if I would have been a human or if I was, it wouldn't make any difference. Maybe you could think that he was too heavy for me, because it could seem that I couldn't even lift a 40 kilograms which would only make his height, but I could. And you know, that if a mother has her baby in danger, she could even lift a car by herself to save the baby. And every time I saw my Edward, broken in pieces as he always seemed to be, I would have the adrenal rush to lift him in my arms and make his pieces come together again.

Edward was a puzzle. Or more precisely a house of cards. If one of the cards fell off, the whole stack would crumble apart. I was one of the cards and every time I had to go away from him, I would leave a human wreck behind me. It didn't want to leave him like that, or at all, but I had to. So that I wouldn't hurt him. Usually it was that I had to feed or that I had to get the doctor from the hospital to come for a visit. He needed the doctor quite frequently to my despair. He just couldn't get better...

We had taken a huge chance when I changed him into a vampire at his stage. He might have not made through it as his heart was so weak and undernourished.

But we didn't have any other chance anyway. He wouldn't have lasted much longer as a human. But now, he had a chance to last forever. And even so, I wouldn't want waste another minute to be away from him.

We arrived to the front-door of our little home. It was made of wood and stones. It seemed to be apart of the nature and not a house you could image in the woods. And it oozed a homey-feeling and warmness. Safety-harbor.

_I came back from feeding. The snow had been falling from the twilight sky and the ground was now covered with whiteness. The coldness didn't do a thing for me, but I was worried about that it wouldn't be warm __enough __ inside my home. _

_I unlocked the wooden door and walked in. I shrugged the snow off from my head and shoulders and walked further inside. "Edward", I called for my sleeping prince. I wandered to the living room where he was lying on the couch. I crouched next to him and brushed his charming bronze locks. "Edward. I'm back", I whispered to his ears. He opened his emerald green eyes slowly, but first blinking furiously. His eyes didn't focus as soon as they should normally. But after all he was terribly tired. He had dark circles under his eyes. _

_"Hi", he greeted me with a quiet and raspy voice. No human would be able to hear such a quiet voice, but I could, thanks to my vampire abilities. "How are you feeling?" I asked him concerned. I took his hand to mine and grasped the wrist between my two fingers. I checked his pulse. Even though I could hear it, I wanted to be absolutely sure. "Your heart-rate is too slow. Should I get doctor Snow here? Maybe this time they have the right blood with them", I suggested. "Hmm", he only hummed and turned from his side to his back. He closed his eyes looking frustrated. I caressed his pale cheek that was too sunken in. _

_I brushed my lips against his own. "Edward, please. Let me at least make you some lunch. We still have the soup from yesterday, that you didn't eat", I minded him. "Sorry. I, I just don't want to. But I think the breakfast is coming up again", he said in a weak voice, but smiled a little for me. He wanted to make me feel better even though he told bad news. Kind of joking. Not wanting to make it seem like he was dying as he was. _

_But I had to get him to the bathroom now. And after that I would keep him in my arms in front of the fireplace. "Everything will be alright. We'll find a solution", I would say reassuringly, but with a doubts in my head._

But everything worked out and now we're alright. But the memories couldn't be vanished.


End file.
